


Platonic soulmates

by Hostilehxpe



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Brotp, I added the & cuz i got some bkdks mad, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Since bkdks are being mean about tagging there you go, Soulmates, but imma still put it in the main ship tag so yall can see it, i just want my writing to be seen, leave me alone, platonic, pls enjoy this and dont send me hate, thank you to the respectful bkdks i love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostilehxpe/pseuds/Hostilehxpe
Summary: Words that show what your soulmate is passionate about appear on your wrist





	Platonic soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt i saw on tumblr !!

Writing that says what your soulmate is most passionate about 

Bakugou has always admired All Might growing up. Everything about him shaped Bakugou’s dreams as a hero. So when the words “All Might” showed up on his skin, he wasn’t surprised. He thought they were about him, who else likes All Might as much as he does?

When he heard about the idea of soulmates, he almost blew up. He didn’t need a dumb soulmate, what the hell were they for? He was fine on his own. It’s always been that way, always. So why did he need a soulmate now?

When he got to UA, all the talk was about this soulmate business. And the catch? They weren’t even romantic! What kind of bullshit is that? Bakugou couldnt take it. He didn’t want a romantic relationship anyway, let alone a platonic one. Fuck that. Right?

Or so he thought.

The day he saw the arm of that green haired loser, and the words plastered there, he almost killed him. Almost. There on his arm were the words “All Might” and everything clicked. He never noticed growing up because Midoriya always got things late. And who else would be his platonic soulmate when that green nerd was clinging onto the half bastard like his life depended on it.

When the words “Shouto Todoroki” appeared under the All Might, Bakugou blew down Midoriya’s door.

”Hey, nerd! What’s with this shit?” Bakugou aggressively points to the words on his arm and Midoriya gasped, quickly scrabbling over to grab his arm. His eyes lit up as he examined the arm in his hads and he giggled, the sound squeezing Bakugou’s heart.

”We’re soulmates! That explains why Kirishima’s name is on my wrist too!” That sent Bakugou’s face eruping into flames. He slammed the door shut and pushed past Izuku to sit in his bed.

”S-Shut it! Don’t say it so loud!” He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Midoriya sat in front of him, crossing his legs and grinning. “Who would have thought? You’re my soulmate! I mean, we grew up together and i kinda expected it and at first i thought it was Sho but you don’t usually want to kiss your qpps so then i was confused because who else likes all might as much right? I was gonna ask you but i was too scared you’ll blow me face up so i assumed you had your soul mate already or like weren’t assigned one yet? I was going to ask kirishima but I don’t think that would have been wi-“

Bakugou gripped Midoriya’s face and shushed him. “You’re rambling again, Izuku.”

Midoriya beamed and shook his head. “Sorry! Anyway, what now?”

Bakugou leaned back and layed down, staring at the ceiling. “I guess its official. We’re fucking soulmates or some shit.” He sat up abruptly and gripping Midoriya’s arm. “But i want these fucking words, fucking icy hot’s name, OFF. MY. WRIST.”

Midoriya rubbed his neck nervously. “Weeeell, about that...” He twiddled his fingers, blushing and looking around. “We’re kinda dating now? So it’s going to be there awhile...”

Bakugou groaned loudly and fell back again. “Oh for fucks sake.”

Midoriya leaned forward and poked his stomach, a pout on his face. “In my defense! I have Kirishima’s name on my wrist so you should ask him out!”

”You’re an idiot.”

Midoriya laughed and fell back next to Bakugou. “I missed this...”

Bakugou looked over at him and then back at the ceiling. “Me too... I felt bad for all those shitty years and i know I can’t take back all the shit i put you through but i sure as hell can be the best fucking qpp you’ve ever had.”

Midoriya sat up and laughed, punching Bakugou on the arm lightly. “I look forward to it then!”

Bakugou grabbed him and pulled him down, ruffling his hair. “So, about you and half bitch”

Midoriya pushed at Bakugou’s chest before giving up and laying there. “Oh shut up already!”


End file.
